


An Earnest Request

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: James T. Kirk is a Mess, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan, Kirk comes to Spock's chambers while he packs to leave Starfleet. Kirk has a request, which would change the courses of their lives forever.Writuary Day 19: Earnest
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Writuary 2020





	An Earnest Request

There was a chime at the front door. Spock, mid-way through packing his things to leave Earth, paused with one hand holding the sweater his mother had knitted him and another on the coarse material of his luggage. He had not been expecting a visitor.

He took the time to gently set the sweater in amongst his other most treasured belongings before viewing his guest on screen. It was Cadet Kirk. He was not surprised, but an onlooker might have noticed his head tilt and his eyebrow rise.

“Cadet Kirk,” he said as the door slid open.

“Spock.” Kirk was breathless and restless. “Er— Commander Spock, I was hoping to request an audience with you.”

“You are in such an audience at present.” Spock did not offer him entrance. This cadet — now captain, Spock remembered — had both saved and almost destroyed them all. He had no intention of letting such a chaos into his current residence.

“Right,” Kirk paused for a long moment, his fidgeting brought to a stand-still as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down. “I’ll just get to it, then.” Another pause.

“That would be wise.”

“Spock, listen.” He stopped again. Spock prevented himself from pointing out that nothing other than Kirk himself was interfering when the delivery of his message.

“Spock.” Kirk squared his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. Spock was shocked by the ice blue in them and could not look away. It was as if Kirk had brought a piece of Delta Vega with him. “I heard you’re considering resigning from Starfleet. I’m here to ask you to reconsider.”

Spock had already had this discussion many times with himself. “It is only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild my race,” he repeated.

“Spock, you know that’s —,“ Kirk sighed. “Spock. Starfleet needs you. The Federation needs you. I —”

The new captain did not appear to be emotionally prepared for the role was he designated. After his initial resolution, the fidgeting behaviors had returned. He shifted his feet with the start of every new sentence. He gesticulated with none of the control that had characterized Pike’s authority.

Kirk started again. “You know damn well how much of an asset you are to this organization. This had better not be you running.”

Spock had not expected that. He crossed his arms in front of him, one wrist in the other hand. “What do you believe I am running from? On the contrary, if I were to characterize my course of action as running, it would be towards my people and our future. We lost a great deal due to Nero’s attack.”

Emotion flooded Kirk’s eyes. Spock might have identified it as regret.

“Of course. Of course you did, Spock. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you didn’t and that your people don’t need to regroup and rebuild but — “

For a man who had come here with such purpose, Spock thought, he was certainly unsure of what to say.

“Spock, I know you felt it. I know you could feel how well we worked together.” Kirk was fired up again, leaning slightly forward as if that would convince Spock of his arguments. He held his hands out, stretched and tense. “We make a near perfect team, Spock. Think of what we could accomplish together. For Starfleet, for the Federation, for the universe and all the people in it. Think of all we could see and discover as a team on the Enterprise — new planets, new cultures, new science, new art. Please reconsider your resignation. You are the best First Officer the Fleet has, especially now. We need you. Please join me on the Enterprise.”

Spock leaned back and released the breath he had been holding. His knuckles around his wrist were white.

“Captain Kirk. I appreciate your entreaties and your compliments. However, I assure you that I have reached the most optimal conclusion for all parties involved. As Vulcan remains a member of the Federation, Starfleet will not lose my allyship. The Council will not lose access to my completed research or be refused my assistance should they request it. I will simply be more focused on other tasks. If you will excuse me, I must continue packing my things.” Spock released the death grip on his wrist to close the door.

“Spock.”

He paused with his hand over the button.

“Spock. I said Starfleet needs you and I mean it. I said the Federation needs you and I mean it. You are an invaluable asset to both institutions. But what I really meant to say was . . ..” His eyes lowered to the floor.

Spock remained frozen in place.

Then those ice blue eyes met his again. “I need you.”

Spock said nothing.

“The Enterprise is a huge responsibility. You know that more than anyone. And I am,” he cut himself off with a shrug. “I am determined to live up to the expectations Pike had of me, but I will absolutely need the best people around me to do so.”

He paused for less than a second, before continuing as if he had been unsatisfied with his own argument.

“So, yes, you are one of the best officers in the Fleet. But you are also intelligent, exacting, experienced, educated, and exactly as critical of my bullshit as I need a First Officer to be. I need you, Spock. I need you.”

Finally, Spock was broken from the spell. “Thank you, Captain Kirk, for your visit today. I regret I must” — For a moment, he was unsure how to continue — “decline. Live long and prosper.”

With one hand, he offered the salute and with the other he closed the door between himself and the man who would have been his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> my first star trek fic! yay! thanks for reading!


End file.
